


【旻城】Muses

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 他看向那双盯着自己的明媚大眼，悠悠地栽进李旻浩眼中的星辰大海，去寻他的缪思。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 40





	【旻城】Muses

李旻浩x韩知城  
*有车，慎入  
*私设有，OOC注意  
*现背向，勿上升

创作是讲求灵感的事，无庸置疑。而灵感可不是会在该出现的时候出现、乖乖听话的好孩子，它们总是可遇不可求、来无影去无踪。

韩知城面前摆着因为闲置许久早已暗了萤幕的笔电，还有几张散乱的、胡乱写了几句歌词的纸，他的桌面乱得可以跟他脑袋里的思绪并驾齐驱了。他正苦苦等待灵感君光顾他家大门，然而在乱糟糟的脑海里找了又找，他终究是连灵感的衣角也捉不到。

"韩尼、韩尼啊、韩啊。"韩知城已经够苦闷了，身后又传来使人分神的呼唤声。他有点恼火地转过头，只看见不知道何时踏进工作室，并且理所当然地坐在沙发上的李旻浩。对上那双习惯送秋波的桃花眼，他立刻明白了他的来意，旋即回到原来位置并丢下一句拒绝："不行啊哥，我现在在忙。"

那人却好像完全没有听到他说了什么，走上前从背后环住他，将头埋在后颈嗅着少年身上的气味，然后就这么维持着弯下腰环抱的姿势，"韩尼很久没有理我了。"

"哪有，我是在工作耶。"面对哥哥平常几乎见不着的撒娇，韩知城莫名被戳中了萌点。他觉得心情轻松了不少，仰起脖子任由李旻浩搔着自己的下巴，心想身为恋人的他们俩真的很久没像这样独处了。

回归在即，大伙儿都十分忙碌，这种时节不要说是肌肤相亲，连多说上两句甜蜜耳语都是奢侈。

李旻浩把韩知城连着整张旋转椅转向自己，忽然欺身压上，这举动把韩知城吓得不轻，睁大了圆润的双眸。李旻浩在韩知城开始挣扎之前把他摁进自己的怀中，他哼哼笑着小孩的过度惊恐，"我没有要做。"

他仅仅是觉得他的韩知城太耀眼了，尤其投入于工作的时候，耀眼到让人只想拥他入怀，守护住并占有住。那样的光芒来自注定要照亮夜空的星子，但是李旻浩总有些时候想把这样闪耀的存在留在身边，不想自己以外的其他人看到光芒夺目的韩知城。他很心疼，韩知城为了好好地发光发热总是不惜将自己燃烧殆尽地努力，即使像现在过了三更，他也为曲子歌词奋斗着。

"韩尼找不到缪思吗？"一句没头没脑的话语打破了两人共处一室时难得的宁静，想都不用想一定是李旻浩神奇的脑回路贡献出来的。韩知城听到后皱起眉头苦笑，带点耍赖意味地开口："对呀，没有灵感呢。哥说该怎么办？"

"那就休息一下吧。"李旻浩冲着他露出浅浅的微笑，轻柔的吻拂过他肉肉的脸颊，用最温柔的声音咏唱般地叫他的名字："知城。"

不同于平常用尽各种方式——或不怀好意地、或兴高采烈地、或异常黏糊地——叫着艺名兼昵称，当他唤起他的本名嗓音往往格外地苏，是咧开嘴角、舌尖轻触上颚而后圈起嘴唇念出的美好音节。

这样的声音搭上李旻浩好看得无懈可击的脸，简直是魅惑人心的毒药。他就是一只猫，时不时喵呜一声，就像用肉垫在心尖上挠了一下，闹得人心痒。

韩知城鬼使神差似地拉过李旻浩用力亲吻，他怎样也没想到，等不到灵感的造访反而欲念先敲门了，仿佛最一开始喊着不行来拒绝亲热的是另外一个人。他富有技巧地吻着，大概是作为rapper的天赋吧，舔舐和吸吮都进行得节奏强烈，随着本能点燃对彼此的渴求。一直到两人都快要喘不过气，韩知城才松开了李旻浩，撇过头将不知道是谁的唾液抹在肩上。

"LeeKnow哥刚刚太犯规了。"韩知城猛然从椅子上弹起，把被吻得一愣一愣的李旻浩推到沙发上，接着拉开抽屉挖出几样物品塞到他手里。左耳的两个耳坠因为一连串的动作互相敲击，不断发出清脆的叮叮声，好似在诉说主人的兴奋。

李旻浩被金属碰撞的声响拉回了现实，他瞥了眼手中的润滑剂和保险套，抬头端详着韩知城的表情。对方不知什么时候已经跨坐到他腿上，泛红的漂亮脸蛋上此时挂着跃跃欲试的笑容，眼底满是对自己的喜爱与渴望。

李旻浩可不是什么柳下惠，到嘴边的小松鼠哪有不吃的道理。他很快地进入状况，深情地望着韩知城的同时，双手探入衣内抚过腹肌线条摸到胸膛，揉捏拨弄胸前的肉粒，直到它们挺立变肿才把手抽回。

韩知城的呼吸变得粗重起来，他看向那双盯着自己的明媚大眼，悠悠地栽进李旻浩眼中的星辰大海，去寻他的缪思。

他们又开始接吻，这一次李旻浩抢过主导权，他歪着头、变换着角度在韩知城口腔里到处留下味道。他故意发出令人害羞的啧啧水声，缠绵的吻多了几分攻城掠地的气势。李旻浩不再流连于对方红润的唇，转移阵地叼上韩知城的耳廓舔吻，然后沿着脖子一路向下到锁骨上，毫不留情地啃出一道红痕。

"嘶……哥你是猫不是狗！"韩知城吃痛地哼声，不甘示弱地回敬了一记齿痕，刻印在除非穿上高领否则绝对会惹人遐思的位置。他敏锐地察觉自家恋人下身支起了帐篷，立刻爬到地上跪在对方跟前，不由分说就扒下了李旻浩的裤子，微勃的性器因为内裤被脱下迫不及待弹了出来。

"哇唔！"不给对方反应的时间，韩知城接下来的动作惹得李旻浩发出奇怪的惊呼并打了个寒颤。他张口就含住他的分身，每当吃饭时总会鼓起的脸颊，现在也被塞得满满当当。根本还来不及跟小孩计较留下显眼痕迹的事，李旻浩只能无奈地把自己交给弟弟服侍，并且在心里感叹世上怎会有如此兼备可爱和色情的生物。

他们的床事总是像在嬉戏，没有谁是绝对的上位者，让彼此都能享受才是最重要的。硬要说的话是李旻浩过分宠着韩知城，总是放任他做任何想做的事，包括增添情趣的小把戏。

只要是跟嘴扯上关系的事韩知城都很擅长，讲白一点就是他的口活技术简直了。总恰到好处地舔过敏感点，又在意想不到时使力吮吸，不一会儿李旻浩便微喘着交代在他口中。

"诶，别吞。"李旻浩温声提醒道，就怕对方情绪高涨又做过头，最后难受的还是他自己。他挪动位置，拍了拍椅背示意韩知城趴上来，后者顺从地吐出口中的浊液到纸巾上，双脚一踢甩掉早已脱到脚踝的裤子窝到了沙发上。

说起来他们真的很久没做了，李旻浩将蘸满润滑液的手指挤进韩知城温热的穴道时，感觉到那里比以往都还要紧致。李旻浩的手不大，但很巧，时而按摩穴口、时而搔刮内壁，细心又有耐心地替韩知城扩张。

两人的衣物不晓得何时已经不在身上，李旻浩贴上韩知城光裸的背脊，像在对拥有物表达执着般种下一朵朵嫣红的花。本意是想为对方分散被开拓的不适感，却引发了一串曲折的喘息，连话语的尾音也参上了几分媚意，"哈啊……哥、不要这样弄、嗯……"

"知城喜欢不是吗？"平常爱捉弄人的性格在做爱的时候也显露无遗，李旻浩趁着韩知城分神在背后，又朝穴内塞进指头，嘴巴则伏在耳畔尽说些下流话： "咬得好紧。"

"哥你不要、啊！"韩知城原想反驳些什么，却被在体内作乱的手擒住弱点，没忍住尖叫出声，手指擦过的同时全身就会宛若电流窜过，颤抖不已。李旻浩很乐意见到对方在自己手下有些手足无措的样子，从喉头发出低低的笑声，曲起指节在那地带上辗压。

李旻浩注意到了韩知城没受到照顾却高高翘起的分身，用空着的手向下伸帮他抚慰欲望，前后夹击的攻势下，韩知城很快地软下腰射了出来。李旻浩顺势将手指抽离做好准备的后穴，抹上更多润滑剂在戴套的性器上，缓缓地插进湿软的穴中。

进入的同时，两人不约而同发出舒服的喟叹。韩知城还来不及感到空虚，足以蔓延至全身的充实感就席卷而来，不论肉体上还是精神上，他的恋人总是可以完全将他填满。

李旻浩确认韩知城的身子不再紧绷，用鼻尖磨蹭他蓬松的头发，一吻落在他的耳后，呼出的热气全喷洒在对方颈间，"我开始啰。"

"嗯。"得到应答后李旻浩也不急着进攻，他扣住韩知城纤细的腰杆，像是生怕撞碎他细瘦的小身版，配合对方收缩的节奏小幅度地来回抽送。然而欲火随着动作愈燃愈旺，他渐渐维持不住稳定的速度，顶入的频率和力道失去了控制，原有的顾虑也被抛到九霄云外。

"啊啊……"工作室的隔音效果很好，倒是方便了不爱遮遮掩掩的两人。喘息声和呻吟声回荡在不大的空间里，刺激着耳膜，气氛转眼更加火热。

突然韩知城别过头，用闪着泪光的眸子对李旻浩投以要求的眼神，年上者将弟弟的脾气摸得很透彻，不需一句言语就知道他是想亲亲了。于是他冷不防地将性器全数抽出，把韩知城整个人转向自己面对面后，又尽根没入。

韩知城因为直捣深处的攻势差点缴械，酥麻的快感强烈到脚趾都蜷缩。他张大嘴巴把气喘匀，双手攀上李旻浩的肩膀，把他与自己的距离降至零，近到气息互相纠缠。

李旻浩没有如预想中感受到附上嘴唇的柔软，韩知城捧起他的脸吻着他俊俏的五官，一下一下亲上英气的眉宇、纤长的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁，嘴里不停呢喃着： "我的、我的……"

李旻浩又何尝不想把韩知城全部纳为自己所有？他们是偶像，在舞台上，必然属于表演和粉丝；但此时此刻，他们只属于彼此。就如韩知城经常嚷着的soulmate，也许他们的灵魂早在初识时就紧紧交融在一起了。

下身的动作越发激烈，韩知城不再有余裕去亲吻李旻浩，想再说什么嘴里也只溢出甜腻的喘息，他皱起小脸承受即将超载的欢愉。方才在脑海里完全捕捉不住灵感，如今在欲海里他唯一的依靠只有抓紧李旻浩。

似乎是被快感折腾得有些失神，韩知城觉得头昏脑胀，拼凑出来的字句颠三倒四。李旻浩为了听清楚他在说什么，只得不断把身子压向他，连带进入得更深。

旻浩，你就是我的缪思。他说，软软的鼻音夹在破碎的呻吟里，断断续续的像撒娇时的嘤咛。

突如其来的称呼令李旻浩呼吸一滞，唯独这种时候他不会记说平语的仇。他把力气集中在搅弄韩知城体内脆弱的一点，去回应他差强人意的情话及话外藏的深深爱意。

"哥……那里，啊、那里……"韩知城把头靠在李旻浩的颈窝，剧烈换气并啜泣着，一声哥唤得千回百转，此刻就是世间最悦耳的乐音。

韩知城的股间湿得一蹋糊涂，被多次撞击的臀瓣留下了暧昧的红痕，看得人血脉喷张。李旻浩感觉到韩知城的大腿根不停打颤，掰开他的腿进行最后的大开大阖，一边用染上情欲的沙哑嗓音提出请求："知城，叫我旻浩。"

"啊、旻浩啊……旻浩……"太过凶猛的冲刺下，韩知城没有拿捏力气就收紧了挂在李旻浩背上的手，留下艳红爪痕的同时，仰起头射在小腹上，而李旻浩也因为绞紧的后穴全数交代出来。

好一片刻两人终于喘过来，韩知城推开死赖在他身上的李旻浩，坐起身率先开口。

"旻浩——"他的声音仿佛仍未从高潮的余韵里脱离，比平常软上几倍，他又刻意拉长了尾音，听起来有多妩媚就有多妩媚。然而他还没有接着下面的话，就因为看见李旻浩举起的拳头而慌忙改口："哥！不是，是哥先让我叫的。"

李旻浩知道韩知城一定是故意的，用那样黏腻的声音撒娇，不硬的话都有愧于身为精力旺盛的二十多岁男性。他随手抽了纸巾整理一片狼藉，说出的话比起威胁更像是挑逗，"你信不信你再叫一次我让你今晚不必回宿舍？"

"呀，旻浩——"年下者从来不害怕挑战公权力，他眯起藏着期待的眼睛又喊了遍。

"韩知城，"李旻浩扑上前，把他的惊呼全堵在齿间，"你自找的。"

END


End file.
